


Home

by Gaysby



Series: ABO Tryan [2]
Category: High School Musical (Movies), Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (2011)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: That afternoon their humble Duplex was quiet, but not unnaturally so, and the blond’s soft scent was still saturating the air, so Troy didn’t panic. He knew nothing ill-fated had befallen his precious husband while he’d been away.
Relationships: Sharpay Evans/Peyton Leverett, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: ABO Tryan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Wildcat or Puppy

Ryan was dozing when Troy returned home from tryouts for East High's new basketball team.

Usually, when the brunette walked in through the front door, he was greeted by his beloved mate and their first child, and often some carbs to fill him in after a long day, too. That afternoon their humble Duplex was quiet, but not unnaturally so, and the blond’s soft scent was still saturating the air, so Troy didn’t panic. He knew nothing ill-fated had befallen his precious husband while he’d been away.

He hung his coat on the hook by the front door and toed off his shoes. The floors were bare as the carpet had gone to the washers for cleaning, so it was probably cold. So Troy left his socks on before setting his bag by the couch and wandering towards the bedroom. Ryan's scent grew stronger, honey thick and sugary, as it mixed with the scent of their baby. A feeling of relief settled over him, one that he had become deeply familiar with over the past few months.

As much as he hated to leave his pregnant mate and his pup alone, he knew it was unrealistic to think they could be together all day. Troy had to bring home the bacon, and while Ryan was in a Maternity leave he had his own errands to run as well, such as spending time with his parents which involved Yoga, when it came to his mother at least. It took a while to convince Troy that it was perfectly safe for his pregnant mate.

For now, however, his little family was all tucked up safe at home, and the alpha was quite satisfied with that.

His precious omega was certainly asleep when Troy found him, just like he had thought he would be. He was curled up on the alpha’s half of the bed, resting mostly on his back with his hips twisted to the side a little, probably to relieve some of the pressure on his spine. His knees were drawn up, a thing he did a lot in his first pregnancy without really realizing it. Troy knew it was to protect his stomach, even if just a little bit, though he doubted Ryan actually realized that yet.

Zac was resting on Ryan’s soft chest, and was fast asleep, too. Their little boy was dressed in one of those animal onesies, and the boy kept the hood up even while wearing a beanie. He supposed it was the weather to layer up, or maybe their first born just love wearing hats as much as his daddy did. One tiny fist was gripping at Ryan’s skin through his shirt, and the other was splayed over his own mouth, thumb tucked inside. His little nose twitched as Troy’s scent drifted into the room, but Troy had scented him dozens and dozens of times, so it didn’t wake the tiny pup.

Ryann however, did wake, albeit slowly. His eyelashes fluttered, and he slowly lifted his head. No matter how much he had become used to Troy’s scent, any small change in the air woke him when he was pregnant. Even more so now that they had one precious child together.

“Troy?” He mumbled, blinking sleepily.

The alpha down on the edge of the bed and reached out to brush strands of hair out of Ryan’s eyes. It was growing a lot longer, probably due to the fact that Ryan didn't want anyone touching him, even a barber, unless it was Troy and the alpha haven't had the time to get to that yet. It was a very becoming look on him, Troy thought. “I’m home, babe.”

“Welcome home,” Ryan said, as his hand absentmindedly came up to rest on their little one’s back. The child hardly stirred under his beloved daddy’s gentle touch. “What time is it?”

“It’s only four in the afternoon,” Troy said, as he let his eyes roam across his mate and his pup, like he always did.

The blond was wearing comfortable clothing, including a overgrown shirt (that used to be Troy's) which Ryan wore quite frequently during his last pregnancy. It meant that he’d had a rough morning (something Troy knew about firsthand, because he’d been the one rubbing circles around Ryan’s back and wiping his mouth clean from when he was riding out his morning sickness.) Still, it seemed like it was a relaxed day. “How’s your stomach? Does it still hurt?”

Like Troy had thought he would, Ryan shook his head. “It’s better now,” he said. “You’re home early, I haven’t even started dinner yet.”

The alpha was early, but he just couldn’t help himself. This year's team captain, Chad's son, had the pep of his father but the efficiency of his mother. He was confident in leaving practice to him and his assistant coach, so he could head on home to his family. They’d only recently discovered Ryan’s second pregnancy, and they hadn’t told anyone yet outside family, but knowing who his sister in law was, he didn't expect that to last long. After Ryan’s rough morning, Troy had been incredibly reluctant to leave him in the first place. It's a well known fact, above singing and basketball, his family always came first. Troy was happiest when he was with his mate and child.

“Don’t worry about dinner, I can cook tonight,” Troy said, as he put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder to keep him from rising. “You should rest some more. You were up very early this morning.”

His omega gave him a tired, thankful smile.

Unable to help himself, Troy leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips. When he finally drew away, he returned to brushing hair out of Ryan’s eyes, and gave him a soft smile. “How long has Zac been sleeping?”

“A while,” Ryan said. “He missed his two o’ clock feed because I didn’t want to wake him…”

“That’s alright, babe,” Troy said.

The hated how still sometimes succumbed to very omega fears, like that his alpha would be mad for missing a feed with their pup. What made it worse was the stigma that male omegas were rare and supposedly believed to be inferior to female omegas. Shifting hormones didn't make it any better, but regardless Troy still didn’t like thinking that Ryan believed he was anything less than a perfect mate and father to their precious pup. Troy trusted Ryan with Zac completely, and often believed that Ryan’s judgment regarding their child was better than his own.

“I can feed him now if you want.”

Ryan nodded. “He won’t eat his dinner tonight otherwise…”

Troy agreed. A missed dinner, or a half-eaten dinner, meant that Zac would be up earlier in the night for a feed, which was something neither one of them wanted. He reached out to take his son, and tried to smother his laughs when Ryan whined at him.

“Ryan,” he complained, “stop hogging the baby.”

It was something that often happened when Troy went to take Zac from him. His husband never meant anything by it; he just loved being with their pup, and Troy didn’t blame him. Their little Zac was absolutely _perfect._

The blond chuckled too. “Speak for yourself,” he said. "you already hogged all his dominant features."

This was true. Zac shared Troy's hair color, and complexion. Though the alpha was pleased that his son had the hue of his daddy's eyes. Eventually Yuuri relented, and Troy was able to scoop up the little pup into his arms.

“Hello Zachary, my little pup. ” he cooed, as Zac’s eyes slowly blinked open. His tiny nose caught his papa’s scent before his eyes opened, and then he was giggling, and making sweet, eager noises as he reached his hands up for Troy’s face. “Ah, there’s my wildcat! Did you sleep well, baby?”

Zac just giggled again, and patted his palm against Troy’s face.

"Wildcat or pup, pick one."

"That's asking the impossible, Ry."

Ryan smiled cockily, "What's impossible, Troy?" he grinned at Troy's scrunched up expression. "I didn't think ' _impossible_ ' was in your vocabulary."

"Ugh, don't quote Pre-Peyton Sharpay to me now." The brunette complained.

Ryan laughed. Before he dated Troy, and his twin dated her present husband, she flirted heavily with Troy every moment she caught sights of him. Troy continued to coo at his firstborn. At the child's laughter, Troy purred in delight, as he rubbed his nose against Zac’s. The alpha had never been able to purr until Ryan entered the last trimester of his first pregnancy. It wasn’t something alphas were typically able to do, but it had just happened one time when he was lying on the couch with Ryan bundled in his lap, their hands pressed against his round stomach. Zac had been very active that evening, and was nudging against their fingers several times every hour, and it had just made him so _happy._

“Honey, leave the door open,” Ryan called, as Troy left their bedroom.

“I will, babe,” he answered. The blond never liked to be separated from Zac by a closed door, and having them open meant he would be able to hear their pup’s sweet noises easily. “Are you hungry, Zac? Want something to eat? Papa can make you something very delicious!”


	2. Territorial

Zac made a gurgling noise, and pressed his chubby hand against Troy’s face again. It was something he often did, so Troy always made sure to hold him up high enough. For now, he indulged his pup’s little quirks. It seemed to reassure him to touch his parent’s faces anyway.

Troy liked to think that he was an expert at making a bottle now. He could do it one handed, and knew the perfect amount of time to wait until the milk was cool enough for Zac to drink (though he always, always checked and double-checked first… but it was usually perfect). The alpha always had to angle the bottle carefully so that Zac couldn’t drink it too fast. He seemed to share Troy's habit on gobbling down food when particularly hungry.

“What a gutsy little boy I have,” he laughed to himself, as he gazed at his baby affectionately. “Make sure you drink it all, Zachary, so you can grow up big and strong for Papa.”

He wondered if Zac would let him dote on him this much when he was older. Of course, thinking about his little baby getting bigger and older did make him a little sad, even if he was eager for it to happen. He would miss having little Zac like this, quiet and happy and gurgling, still able to fit neatly into the crook of his arms. They already had another little one on the way, but by the time their second pup was born, their firstborn would be more than a year old.

Time hardly seemed like it should be able to fly by that fast. When the bottle was finished, Troy set it in the sink, and used their tea towel to wipe Zac’s mouth clean.

“I’m afraid you got your messy eating habits from me, baby,” he sighed. The amount of times the alpha ended up with rice stuck on his face after a meal was abysmal. He just couldn’t help it; Ryan’s food was so tasty.

He slung the tea towel over his shoulder before heaving Zac up to burp him. Once the milk had settled in his stomach, Troy took him into the lounge room to relax. He rested Zac across his knees, and gripped his tiny hands in his own. Those little hands of his were so small that even the alpha’s palms were bigger, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss them. It made his pup giggle.

Zac had a very kind laugh. The sort of laugh that was infectious, and bubbling. Troy thought it matched his heart-shaped smile perfectly – a smile the baby had gotten from him, he was proud to say. Their Zac had inherited his hair but Ryan's little nose, but his smile seemed unique and simply his own beautiful signature.

He could still vividly remember Ryan’s expression when he’d seen Zac give them that smile for the first time. He was sure the blond had teared up, and he’d been unable to do anything but press his cheek against Zac’s and smile too.

Troy would have loved Zac no matter what he came to look like or who’s smile he had. He’d had no doubt their pup would be perfect, and of course he’d been exactly right. Any child that he and Ryan conceived would be nothing less than perfect, after all. Every time he laid his eyes on his sweet baby, he was reminded of just how precious he was. In the end, it didn’t matter what their child had looked like.

“My, aren’t you just the sweetest thing?” Troy cooed, as he bent over to nuzzle Zac’s Ryan-nose when his pup smiled at him again. “And your smile—it’s just the cutest! Who’s my precious pup?”

Zac giggled, his fists flailing with excitement.

The alpha pressed a quick, wet kiss against Zac’s cheek. When the infant’s giggles grew louder, he swooped in to press another one to his other cheek. His efforts were rewarded with an even sweeter giggle from his son. Ah, what an adorable baby he had. A loud knock on the door had him glancing up, eyes narrowed. He scented the air, but the stranger’s scent hadn’t yet reached him, so he smothered the protective growl building up in his throat. He didn’t want to frighten his son, or alert Ryan to their visitor.

He pulled Zac up into his arms, and released a soothing scent to distract him away from the sudden shift in his mood. Troy was still incredibly uncomfortable with having Zac around strangers or alphas; they were instincts he couldn’t quite always shake off, but he was working on it. He just loved his pup too much.

“Hey, Ry! Troy? Anyone awake in there?” Ah, it was his in-law. "A little hurry, if you can manage. I've got a lot on my hands."

Troy lets out a little huff as he heard Peyton. He was rather thankful it was him, and not the much flashier in-law. Still, he was an alpha and like previously mentioned, he was still trying to get a handle on his instincts. He tucked Zac into the crook of his arm, leaving his dominant hand free as he answered the door. “Hey Peyton, Ry's still in bed so try to keep it down.”

"Sorry buddy," Peyton managed a sheepish smile, before placing a tote bag and a small shopping bag on the floor. "It's my day off, so Sharpay and Derby wanted to bring this over; some toys and clothes for Zac, and the incoming bundle."

“Peyton?” A soft voice interrupted by the initial outburst, and then Ryan appeared at the top of the staircase, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “I didn’t know you were visiting…”

Peyton looked chagrined once more. Troy’s mate still looked tired, and was faintly pale. His hair was a tangled mess, and he was still wearing loose clothing. To Troy, it was evident he’d had a very long day. It must have been evident to Peyton too.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up, Ry,” Peyton muttered, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ryan said, as he waved a hand. He seemed distracted as his eyes roamed across the room, but that glazed look on his face disappeared when his gaze landed on Zac.

Troy sighed, but it wasn’t an upset noise. He didn’t protest when Ryan came to take the baby from him, though he would have liked to hold his son a little longer. He knew the blond needed the reassurance of holding his baby in his arms while he adjusted to Peyton’s unexpected scent in their home.

“What brings you over today, Peyton?” Ryan asked, significantly more pleased now that he had Zac. “Did Shar need something important again?”

Peyton shrugged, "Delivery duty." He said, giving Ryan a curious once over, his eyes lingering on his stomach. “So, pregnant again, huh? That was quick.”

A delicate flush came to Ryan’s cheeks. “Yeah, I am. We only found out last week.” He said. "But I'm sure, just as Zac was, they'll be so worth another ring through labor." The blond cooed the child in his arms.

Troy felt his heart melt a little, like it always did when Ryan acted so sweetly with their child. There was nothing that pleased an alpha more than a happy mate and a happy pup, especially when those two things were put together. Even if he was still cautious with an alpha in his home, Ryan’s level of comfort around Peyton (being his longest time best friend) certainly did help relax him.

Peyton hummed, but managed to contain any comments he had regarding Ryan’s incredible fertility (he’d learned that the hard way, too. Troy and he were as chill as alphas came, but that was an almost-episode he didn't want to risk almost-repeating again).

“Did he eat, Troy?” Ryan asked, as he finally lifted his eyes off Zac.

Troy nodded. “Of course. He had every drop.”

The blond smiled, pleased, and gently rocked Zac in his arms. The child was staring up at his mother as though he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. There was so much adoration in those big eyes of his that Troy felt like he could cry. Zac just _adored_ Ryan.

“Good, he’ll eat his dinner then,” Ryan said, “though I have a feeling he would have eaten it anyway… Pey, are you going to stay for dinner, too?”

Peyton glanced at Troy out of the corner of his eyes, and hesitated. The former East High primo boy still bristled at the thought of sharing his household with another alpha while his vulnerable mate and pup were around, but he knew Peyton wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. Plus, they were families. So he stamped down his instincts and didn’t protest. Peyton had more than proven that he wouldn’t get careless and hurt Ryan or Zac.

“Alright, I’ll stay,” Peyton said. "Shar just left on a business trip, and it'd be nice to have company for dinner."

“I’ll make Beef Tartare! And pasta! Maybe some _Caesar_ salad...” Ryan said. “Zac, doesn’t that sound great? Oh, you’re just going to love Beef Tartare! When you have teeth, of course.”

Troy chuckled as he watched his mate wander into the kitchen, baby in tow. Ryan took any excuse to cook a feast when he was pregnant, and not feel shy that it was all for him, and the brunette never had the heart to tell him not to. He was surprised Ryan never got sick of it. But whatever made Ryan happy made Troy happy, too.

The alpha left Peyton comfortably settled at the den and to his own devices (literally, the man pulled out his Smartphone and did some impromptu minor video editing) as he snuck into the kitchen to join his mate. Ryan seemed unsurprised, and leaned back into his husband’s embrace with a sweet purr.

“I didn’t know Peyton was coming over."

“I didn’t either,” Troy answered. “I wanted you to myself.”

Ryan laughed quietly, and turned his head to nuzzle against Ryan’s neck, just above where his scent glands were. “Babe, you always have me,” the blond said. “Me and Zac.”

The alpha smiled, and pressed his mouth into his omega’s hair. He slipped his hands down to press against Ryan’s stomach, still soft from his first pregnancy, though the unmistakable tenseness of their second child growing there was evident. “And this little one too,” he whispered. "Little Lucas."

"Lucas, huh?" The blond remarked, "When did you come up with that?"

"Just now, to be honest."

Ryan hummed thoughtfully, a content smell laced through his scent. "I like it." He said, "Until we come up with something better, or the gender reveals them to be a girl, we can stick with that."

Troy lifted a hand to turn Ryan’s chin, and pressed a kiss to his lips. He’d never be able to repay Ryan for the happiness he gave him with their children. One was more than a blessing, but two? He felt like his heart could burst from pure happiness alone. Zac giggled as he watched Troy kiss Ryan. A grin came across Troy’s face as he leaned down to nuzzle Zac in Ryan’s arms.

“Oh, are you jealous, my little one? Do you want a kiss too?” Troy pressed a wet kiss against Zac’s cheek, just like he’d done before, and paused to let Zac paw at his face a little before straightening.

“He really loves your kisses,” Ryan cooed.

“Of course, I’m a great kisser,” Troy declared. “Zac just loves attention, don’t you, Zacky?”

Zac giggled again. It made Ryan smile. “Alright, alright,” he said, as he smothered his quiet laughs. “Let me start dinner now. You go entertain Peyton or I wouldn't get any cooking done.”

Troy pouted. He wanted to spend more time with his mate, but he knew Ryan was right. “Fine, but tomorrow I’m having my family all to myself. I’m going to turn everyone away from our door.”

“Alright,” The blond said, laughing, as he nuzzled Troy once more before bravely letting him take Zac again. “It’s still your choice if you want to let another alpha hold him, but I don’t mind if you take him, for now… Just don’t shut the door.”

“I won’t.” The brunette pressed a thankful kiss to Ryan’s cheek. “I’ll take care of him.”

“I know.”


End file.
